To Be Hunted? I Don't Think So
by Riz93
Summary: Imprint Story. Set during BD. A vampire and a Slayer of the undead are Best friends. They meet the Cullens and the Wolf Pack. Embry imprints on the slayer and Leah imprints on the vampire. What else is going on? Ch.4 is up! LeahxOC, EmbryxOC
1. Prologue

PLEASE!! GIVE THIS A CHANCE!!

* * *

"Shen! Hurry!" I screamed out to my friend as his legs ran faster. I was on his back being carried since…well I can't really run as fast as he can. The whole background of the forest around us was nothing but a blur. And the wind was strong, brushing against my face, my curly long black hair flowing with it smoothly. I noticed we were going faster, but that was it.

"Faster, Shen!" I said and he turned his head to look at me. He was Asian; ethnicity is Chinese. His name is Shenyuan Lu, Shen for short. He has black shaggy hair and dark golden colored iris eyes; my eyes were dull brown. His skin tone is very pale, and he was wearing dark clothing, which made him whiter; I was average. He's also wearing a dark purple robe with my family's crest of a raven. I too, wore a robe of it, and also wearing dark black clothing.

He said to me, "I am going as fast I can, maybe you could give me a boost?" I felt stupid right there. Why haven't I thought of doing _that_?

"Oh right, sorry," I said then I lift my left hand and put it close to my chest, right under my chin. My ring finger and pinky finger are bent down, while my middle finger, my index finger, and my thumb finger were standing straight. Think of those hand seals from that anime called Naruto. Anime fans would call it hand seals; this hand seal sign is what I use in order to cast a spell.

"_Transfer: Haste_!" I shouted out with an echo applied to it magically. In a matter of seconds, Shen was faster, the background in front of us turned white. And that is bad. The wind brushed hard against us; it felt like our faces were being ripped apart.

"Shen! Slow down!" I shouted out to him. He shouted in annoyance back, "Make up your mind, Dawn!" Yes, my name is Dawn.

"Okay, slow but still fast!" I exclaimed and he turned to me and gave me a look. Okay, I guess what I said was an oxymoron. But…oh my god…

"SHEN! KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD!" I hollered out.

"IT WILL NOT MAKE MUCH DIFFERENCE! I CANNOT SEE A THING!" Oh yeah. Haste.

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO SLOW DOWN?!" I asked him and he murmured something out that I couldn't hear right because of the wind, despite of our sensitive hearing. "WHAT?!"

He repeated incoherently, "_I sat on wood that I have gone flat, why chow_!" …**WTF?**

I was frustrated. "SPEAK ENGLISH!"

He let out a loud, short sigh and repeated loudly, "I SAID WOULDN'T I HAVE DONE THAT BY NOW?!"

"You mean… we're stuck like this?"

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY _TO SCREEN OUR LUCK STRIKE SWISS_?!"

I let out a short frustrated groan, and this time, I repeated loudly, "I SAID YOU MEAN WE'RE STUCK LIKE THIS?!"

"UNTIL I HIT A TREE OR TWO; YES!"

I groaned again. "HIT A DAMN TREE THEN!"

"DO YOU SEE A TREE ANYWHERE?!"

"…NO!"

"THERE IS YOUR ANSWER!"

I realized that we haven't hit anything yet and we're still running…well he is but whatever. "Wow, we haven't hit anything yet"

"_OW, SEE MACGAVIN SLIT AILING SWEAT?_"…**Wow**…

"NO! I SAID…WHATEVER! FIND A TREE!"

"THERE IS NO TREE!"

"WE'RE STILL ON PLANET EARTH, SHEN!"

"WHATEVA! THERE IS STILL NO TREE IN FRONT OF ME!"

Ugh...this is going to take a while…

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!! PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 1

**_A/N: To Zoey24 and PearlAngel16_ = No, they are not ninjas. Shen's a vampire and Dawn is something else...Dawn just uses that Naruto Hand sign as a way to cast her spells. But anyway, thanks for reviewing! Even if it's just a talk and all, I don't care! Thank you for talking to me! :)...or typing...?**

**Anyways, Readers, please read!**

* * *

**3rd POV**

There was a vampire that stood near the border of Canada. He was waiting for his troops to arrive. He stood, wearing winter clothing, standing straight, acting like a good leader. Then, he sees in a far greater distance; his soldiers had returned, without the girl. He was beyond mad and as soon as they arrived, he hollered out, "You all let her escape!!!"

The newborn vampires cringe at the loud voice as they cower in fear. This vampire leader had a power; he can create fear, he can force fear to be in you. "B-but sir," one of the newborn spoke out. "We were tracking them, but the girl had cast a spell, and they suddenly disappeared"

The vampire leader growled. "That girl and her spells!"

"Oh calm down, honey," another voice came in that sounded much more feminine. She came out of the forest swaying her hips, acting sexy. She continued, "I have her lock on and her friend, they're heading near this little town called Forks, sadly trying to find a tree to hit" Her eyes had turned bright white before turning back to red burgundy. She had a power; she was a watcher. She can see what people are doing right now as long as she had a possession of theirs; in this case, the girl's brush.

"Keep them on watch," he said. "I'll need to report this to Caelum. In the meanwhile, we're all going to Forks…"

* * *

**Dawn's POV**

"When are we going to hit a tree?" I asked Shen but it seems he did not hear me well.

"What!?"

"When are we going to hit a tree?!" I screamed out but not as loud as I was before. It seems that we're slowing down a bit; the background wasn't completely white.

"I can barely see the trees, Dawn; it's still a little blurry for me!"

"Hey, I can hear you better!" I remarked. I can hear him better. "Can you hear me?"

"Yeah! Look tree!"

"Hit it!" I ordered but we went past it. "What's wrong with you?!"

"…I cannot steer!"

"Liar! Look! You just turned left!"

"No I didn't!"

"You're just scared to hit a tree"

"Dawn, it's a poor defenseless tree!"

"Sissy!"

"Tree-killer!" Tree killer? I was going to argue back but then I saw something right in front of us. There were three of them, one of them was the biggest I've seen, and the other two were a couple of inches shorter. I strained my eyes to see what they were, and I gawked. Are those werewolves?

"SHEN! WEREWOLVES!"

"Where?!" he looked around until he sees them in front of him; it was too late to turn as the three wolves look at us like they were going to be road kill. They were so right.

We crashed.

I slammed hard against this huge dark grey dog with tiny black dots on its back. And my head began to spin. What were those? Were those stars?

Oh… Black out…

* * *

**Shen's POV**

One of these days, we're going get ourselves killed, I swear. I stood up wobbly after crashing into the biggest wolf and the one that seemed smaller than the other. They looked dizzy but it didn't take too long for them to realize what just happened. I quickly jumped back away from them by 4 to 5 meters while they both stood up growling and snarling angrily at me.

It looks like they were going to attack me so I got into defensive mode, but the small wolf stopped and it began to stare at me. The big wolf stopped as well as it looked at the smaller wolf with a shocking gaze. What just happened? Weren't they children of the moon? How come they seemed more…intelligent? I dropped my guard but then I heard some voices.

"Hey! You guys okay?" I look back to see a big male coming out of the front door of what is a Mansion and he stopped, along with a beautiful blonde female. They were both vampires; they stop and stare at me. Another voice came in, "what's going on?'

I had to leave now. I looked around and found Dawn near another wolf, who seemed to be getting up. Quickly, I dashed over to her and picked her up. The gray wolf stood up just in time for it to see me take her; it growled at me then jumped at me. Lucky for me I dodged it, and without a moment to waste, I ran off.

I headed West, I think, away from this place. A few minutes passed until I heard them following after me, only difference was that I could feel there were more of them now. "Hey wait!" An unfamiliar voice shouted out, but I kept running.

"Sorry! I'm running late!" I shouted back.

"Not that way!" A female voice shouted.

"Yes, this way!" I shouted back again. Wait, why am I conversing with the enemy?

Suddenly, some of the footsteps stopped but the swift paw movement on the ground was still there; the werewolves were still after me. What confused me was why the other vampires had stop?

I stopped on my feet when I could smell the scent…of another pack of werewolves. Quickly I head southeast as fast as I could; I need to find some open clearing. Wait, Dawn!

"Dawn! Wake up!" I shouted out. Her head rested peacefully on my shoulder as I had her on my back. She made out a soft groan but that was it. Wow, she must have hit that wolf pretty hard.

"Come on Dawn," I tried again but she was seriously out of it. I sighed as I ran faster, suddenly I heard more footsteps running, and then that male voice again, same one that was at the mansion, "Hey, you! Wait!"

I groaned in frustration. Wow, that was very much a 'Dawn' move. I quickly made a 90 degree angle turn and ran off. Now, I'm heading west.

I heard bark right at my side as I quickly moved out of the way. A big black wolf had just tried to tackle me, lucky me to have such blessed reflexes. I reacted quickly, and jumped high, landing on one of the branches of the trees. Then, I continued on, jumping from tree to tree. I landed back on the ground and run again.

All around me, I could feel them, from my right, my left, and behind me. Okay, there are like…20 or more of them and there's only a vampire and a knocked out human girl. Why is the world so unfair?

I stopped in my tracks abruptly when I arrived at an open clearing, unfortunately, a cliff. I look down and…that is a long way to go. I turned around and saw the three werewolves but two more had joined them. I see the vampires right in front of me but I was surprised to see their eyes were yellow; they were animal drinkers. Animal drinkers or not, they were all in my way. Damn it, I need to take Dawn far away from here.

I growled at them, and one of the vampires stepped up, raising his hands up, surrendering. He was wearing what those humans were that were called doctors. "Wait," he said. "We're not here to harm you"

"Look," I said. "We're just trying to get out of here, _far away_ from here" I stressed the words and in the corner of my eye, I see one of the smaller wolves recoiled. She looked hurt…wait, she? Whoa, what is wrong with me?

Then I heard more growls and barks. I stepped back a bit more when another pack of wolves came, but larger than the one with the vampires. There was that black werewolf; the one that attacked me.

It growled at me and I growled back, and then the female gray wolf jumped right in front of him and barked at him. The black wolf recoiled as he stepped back in confusion. I too, backed down; this was confusing to me. The gray wolf was defending me?

The biggest of them all, the reddish wolf, barked and the gray wolf stepped down reluctantly. And then our eyes meet, I could see such human emotions in her eyes. I don't know what it is…but those eyes were lovely…

"Ugh… where are we?" I turned my head to see Dawn waking up.

"Oh good, you're waking up," I said. "Can you _stay_ awake?"

"Maybe…" she said then I felt her body froze. I blinked and I tried to turn my head a little more to get a good view of her expression. I can't see clearly of it but I can tell that she was shock of the scene right in front of us. Sure, I guess waking up to see a vampire coven of seven and a large pack of wolves could be very terrifying.

"Dawn…you okay-?" I was cut off and she let out a loud scream. All of us cringed of the high-pitched noise. Well, I didn't, because something else happened.

You see… Dawn has magic powers, magic like witches, sorcerers, and all that superstition. However, she **can't** control it so sometimes bad things happen. Like right now, a huge force hit both of us backwards…

And we just fell off the cliff…wow…

* * *

**Lol, I feel sorry for Shen. Maybe I should give him a day off or something; he's too uptight. haha. Anyways, yeah, Dawn has magic powers but there's more to this folks than just a normal vampire and a teenage girl with powers. NO THEY ARE NOT NINJAS! _:) Please review!_**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: To Perfect Love Kills All Fear, I just got to say... :3 I LOVE YOOOOUUU! BLESS YOUR SOUL FOR GIVING ME AN IDEA!**

**THANK YOU REVIEWERS!**

**PLEASE READ, READERS!**

**

* * *

Dawn's POV**

I began to shiver uncontrollably as Shen hoist me up on his shoulder. We were both wet, and you know who else? Two other werewolves. I don't know why but they decided to jump after us; one of them was the one that I slammed into, I think.

I sneezed out a fireball from my mouth, and the two werewolves jerked in surprise. Shen froze and said, "Don't burn my pants!"

I sniffled and replied, "Technically, it would be your ass, not your pants" He was silent as he kept walking back to the shore, although I do know that he rolled his eyes at me. Once we were on sand, he put me down and I shivered more when the cold winter breeze strode by. Shen started taking off his thick coat and placed it on my shoulders and the gray wolf with black spots came next to me and licked my hand; it was warm.

"Thanks Shen," I said then I kneel down and pet the werewolf in front of me. "You and your friend too… You both tried to save us, huh?"

The wolf barked a yes, I think, and then in a split moment, he and his friend started running to the forest, leaving both Shen and I alone. I stood up and looked at Shen; we both shrugged.

In a few moments or so, there, came out two Native American Indians. There was a tall and beautiful female with long black hair and brown eyes; she was 6 ft tall. But the other native right next to her was amazing. He's tall and slender, muscular built as well. He had that nice russet skin, cropped black hair, and mesmerizing brown eyes. They both look like super model Indians.

I looked back and see Shen staring straight at the Indian girl. Oooh, I see a like-like.

They both came up to us and the guy came to me first. "Hi, I'm Embry Call," he introduced himself and held his hand out to me. I took it and wow his hands were warm. I quickly latched unto him like a leech.

"And I'm Dawn and wow! You're hot!" I exclaimed and hugged him tightly. I look back to see Shen giving me a look. I stuck my tongue at him and joked, "Sorry Shen, we're not together anymore; you're much too cold for me"

The native werewolves looked at us confusingly with wide eyes but Shen caught on to the joke; he played along as usual. "Well, I never cared for you anyway," he said as he went over to the native woman. "You don't mind if I'm with you?" He asked her and she shook her head as a no. Shen smiled and had his arm around her.

Now he gave me this smug look. "See? I have some one else who's better than you"

I gawked at him playfully and said back, "Well, my space heater is much sexier!" I added, "No offense"

"Well, my space heater is twice as much as yours, and that's an offense" Shen said and I gaped at him and said, "How dare you, you bad-breath-need-mint guy!"

"And how dare you, you tree killer!"

I see the natives' faces came to a realization. They finally realized we were just playing around.

I continued the game. "Tree killer? Excuse me? You cook a poor lettuce!"

Shen paused for a bit, giving me a weird look before saying, "…lettuce don't come from trees, Dawn"

"They're fruits, aren't they?"

"Do you always have to confuse fruits with vegetables?"

"You confused yourself by buying the wrong Labrador!"

"It was an honest mistake!"

"It was a boy!"

"How are you supposed to tell? They all look the same!"

"Well-"

"Don't! Even. Go. There!"

I was going to say something but some one behind us cleared its throat. All four of us turned to see the vampire coven…and more of those hot Native American Indians. We turned to the vampire in a Doctor suit and the older Native man.

"You don't mind if we interrupt?" the native man asked and I sarcastically replied, "Yes, I do mind; you shouldn't just clear your throat and ask that question! You should come over here and introduce yourselves! There should be more polite and kind people in this world!" Shen let out a silent snort as the tall native that I latched unto also broke out a smile, and the native woman just smirked.

The vampire doctor cleared his throat, taking my words seriously. "Why yes, we're sorry," he said. "I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is Sam Uley" He said gesturing to the native man.

"Right, umm…I was being sarcastic but what the heck, I'm Dawn Riddle," I introduced myself then I point to Shen. "And that's Shenyuan Lu, Shen for short; he's my vamp-bro!" I said and everyone immediately looked between Shen and me.

The native woman next to Shen was surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah!" I said as I went over to them and had my arm around Shen's neck pulling him close so our cheeks to touch. I continued, "Can't you tell the difference?" We both made this big cheesy smile together, which made the native woman snort. She's pretty cool.

"Hi," I said I pulled away from Shen and held my hand out to Leah. "I'm Dawn"

She shook my hand hesitantly. "Leah Clearwater…"

I smiled and once we both pulled our hands away; I started to stretch, ignoring the dampness of my clothing. I announced out loud, "Well, I guess we've got to get going now"

"No wait, you can't leave!" Embry said and I turned around to look at him. I asked, "And why not?"

"Can you please stay?"

"Can I please _not_ stay?"

"No, why won't you stay for a while?" He asked in an irritated tone…actually a very desperate tone. The way he asked almost made me want to give in, but no, I held my ground.

"Why _can't_ I leave?" I asked. I too was getting irritated.

"Umm…" Embry had trailed off not knowing what to say. I was going to say that we were leaving, again, and then Leah remarked loudly, "You both owe us!"

Shen raised his eyebrow and asked, "Owe you two? For what?"

"For hitting us!" …Oh yeah…

I pondered for a while, thinking whether or not it'd be wise to stay even just for a little while. Finally I asked, "How long do we have to stay?" I see bright glints of joy surfacing from their eyes. Whoa, that's weird.

Leah smiled smugly. "Until we say so"

I glared at her and began yelling, making both her and Embry back off, "Excuse me? I have every right to leave-" I was then cut off by Shen. He pulled me back and gave me a look. Somehow, I know what he was thinking; he's thinking that we would try and escape later but for now we'll have to stay. I stared right back at him before nodding my head. I got the message.

I cleared my throat, getting my regular tone back. I asked them, "So…anyone has any dry clothes?"

**—Skipping ahead—**

Shen and I were seated on the couch comfortably, while the rest were seating and standing all over the room. We were in the mansion of Dr. Cullen and we have just introduced ourselves to everyone else. So basically we know each other's name, now the _interrogation_ begins.

"This is not an interrogation," Edward had said. We found out that he was a mind-reader when he suddenly said to us a while ago that we won't be able to escape so easily. He said that we'd need wings to fly away. Ha, I feel like a prisoner.

I stuck my tongue out at Edward and retorted, "If you were in the same situation as I was, you'd feel like this was an interrogation, especially if we weren't _allowed_ to _leave_"

He glared at me and I glared back. We did this for a while until I thought out, _look_ _away or I'll think of something very dirty to scar your vulnerable mind_, _Eddy-boy_. And he looked away reluctantly. I smiled smugly.

Shen, who knew what happened, let out a small laugh while everyone else looked at us strangely. I smirked and asked, "So… where do we begin?"

"First up, what were you and the bl-your brother running from?" Sam asked me and I glared at him. The word bloodsucker didn't go unnoticed so I'll hold it unto him.

Shen answered the question quick and snappy. "Classified"

"What do you mean by classified?" he asked us.

"I mean none of your business" Shen said and Sam glares at him. It looks like they were going to kill each other. Sam was about to retort but I cut him off. "Next question!" I shouted out.

"Why did you guys slam into us?" Jacob asked.

I smiled. "Well, that's easy. We were arguing whether or not we should hit a tree so _Shen _wasn't paying attention to the road"

He countered back. "You were distracting me"

"And you call yourself a vampire? Ha!" I shouted and he poked me on my side, which I am very ticklish. I jumped and quickly went over and sat on Embry's lap. I could see him blush but I didn't mind it. I pouted and whined, "Emmmbryyyy, he poked meeee…"

I cuddled into him and stuck my tongue out at Shen; he just rolled his eyes at me, and Embry cheeks went redder. Sam cleared his throat and continued the interrogation.

"Alright, we'll ask you this question," he said and looked straight at me. "What are you?"

I could hear a low deep growl from Embry. I placed my hand behind his neck and massaged; he seemed to calm down. While doing that I replied sharply to Sam, "I should ask you guys' the same thing. You all have great control, and belong in a pack to work together…" I paused a bit before adding; "Now I know children of the moon, as in 'real werewolves', could never do such things…"

It was silent and then Shen cuts in. "Not to mention the fact that tonight's a half moon…And yet you all phase with or without the full moon and change back into humans at will…"

Seth, Leah's little brother, then asked, "So wait… are you saying that we're not actual werewolves?"

"Not the real ones from Europe," Shen explained. "They are called Children of the moon, and believe me they are quite vicious, no offense…"

"No, they're not actual werewolves," Edward said in a tone saying that he had just realized. He was referring to the Native Americans Indians as they look at him with eyebrows raise; even the other Cullen family members looked at him, confused. He continued, "They're actual shapeshifters… their choice of animals could have been a bear, a hawk, maybe even a mythical creature like a griffon…"

"Yes," Shen said. "And their choice just happens to be shapeshifting into a wolf…"

"Okay, so you know what we are…or you figured out what we really are… Anyways," Jacob said. "Back to the original question" He eyed at me and I eyed back.

"…What was the question?" I asked and he groaned.

"What are you?" He asked me in an annoyed tone. I sighed and before I could tell them I asked, "Do you really want to know? Because if you all know then I'll have to curse every last one of you…"

There was dead silence all over the room, and the big guy, Emmett, was to first to react. He asked, "What do you mean by curse us?"

"For example, just like me," Shen started out. "I can't speak a word of what she really is around other people that does not know…"

"Exactly," I said. "But it doesn't hurt; it just tickles…"

There was a longer silence than before as the atmosphere thickens the tension. Before long, Sam spoke out his question once more, "What are you?" Stressing each of the words, I think I'll that a _yes, I want to know and I don't care that I get cursed_.

I stood up from Embry's lap and walked to the middle of the room, and then I turned around to face all of them and announced out loud while smiling widely, "I am Dawn Riddle, a slayer of the undead…"

* * *

**—Evil People 3rd POV—**

A while ago…

"Rafail!" The vampire leader of the newborn troops turned to his wife, the watcher. Her eyes were blank white before they turned back to crimson.

We all stopped from our tracks and I turned to my wife, and asked her, "What is it, Lorea?"

"I can't see them anymore! They were arguing about hitting a tree and then… they had just disappeared," Lorea said. She had never encountered this before. She could practically see anything in the world, including the Volturi as long as she had something that represented them. Rafail knows this too and to have something just blocking you, making you blind was a bad sign.

"We'll have to hurry then," Rafail said then Lorea took his hand stopping him. "What if this is a trap?"

"Lorea, we have newborn vampires with us," he said. "Not to mention my power, we shall be fine…" They had right 40 newborn vampires with them, and some had the strongest strength.

"Alright, but if it gets out of hand, we'll need to return to Caelum," Lorea said. "This girl that we are after is far the most difficult slayer that we have yet to capture… She and her family had escaped us for so many years!"

**(Note: You need to read this information in order to get it…)**

The Riddles, a family of slayers, and one of the top three best hunters in the world. Yes, there are many hunters than just the Riddles; there are the Bancroft's, Chevalier's, Errett's, Truyman's, and many more. These slayers were completely unknown to vampires and werewolves in the world due to cursing them to never speak a word of it, or killing them, depending if they're merciful.

Slayers have outstanding abilities that are enhanced and can still be trained to be stronger. They have strengths similar to vampires and werewolves, but they're not that strong. That is why they are granted power, but each family has different powers. The reason why their leader Caelum is after a Riddle is because they _are_ the top three best hunting family in the world; their power is magic.

"Why are we after the girl again?" the newborn asked and Rafail glared at him. "Oh young one… can't you not understand?"

"I'll explain it," Lorea said as she went up to the newborn. "Listen here, this Riddle girl will help with our upcoming plans, and Caelum, will be the one to change her"

"Why can't we change her?" another newborn asked.

Rafail groans. "Fools! She is a slayer of the undead! They have very strong immunity, meaning they are immune to our venom and even the infection of a moon child!"

"And how does our leader know of this?" the other newborn asked.

"Caelum is immune to some of their abilities," Lorea explained. "He can change an actual hunter into a vampire"

"What else can he do?"

"That was all he had said to us," she said and she looked up to the sky; the weather was changing. "We must hurry; I feel something is out of place"

"Then we shall," Rafail said and everyone were running again. They passed a billboard sign saying, "Welcome to Forks!"

* * *

**HEY! So yeah, there will be a battle next chapter and some...conflict! I know everyone loves conflict! Do you love conflict? I love conflict! And yes, Dawn is a slayer, more information of slayers will be in the next chapter. I know it seems like Mary-sue but know that Shen andDawn are not that strong! Why do you think they're running away from Rafail, Lorea, and the newborn troops? Yes, Shen has been cursed to keep his mouth shut, that goes to the other people that would know of them.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm sorry everyone! I couldn't get to the battle, I just happen to love _cliffhangers and short chapters_, y'know? ;)**

**To Sailor Alpha Tomboy: Wow...that was a very short review and straight to the point. "Update" you said, and that's all? Woooww, that really inspired me to write this chapter as quick as I could! WOW! lol, jk, jk. ...but dude, or dudet, that was a really short review. :'( I feel sad...**

**To Perfect Love Kills All Fear: Thank you! And yes, you already _special! _I always wanted a brother who does like that, y'know? It's so hilarious! But sadly, Shen and Dawn aren't really related, I mean Shen's Chinese and Dawn's Italian... I should mention this in a chapter soon... ahh well, :) thaaank youuu!**

**READERS PLEASE READ AND YOU SHALL BE THANKED!**

**

* * *

**Shen's POV

Everyone was silent in the room as the words came out of her mouth. "_I am Dawn Riddle, a slayer of the undead…_"

Again, silence clouded the room before long laughter exploded all over place. I sat there silently while Dawn stood there in the middle of the room…fuming. I looked over to Edward, who was trying his best not to laugh. I screamed out to him in my mind, '_This isn't a joke! She is a slayer!_' I sent him an image, reminding him of what happened back at the cliff. I also showed him of the Riddle family…a family of sorcerers…

Edward froze and completely regained his composure, realizing that it was the truth. He immediately hushed everyone but some were still laughing and that did not help with Dawn's anger. Quil, a werewolf, said, "A slayer? What?" He mocked her and she did not appreciate it.

Slowly but visibly, her hair was kindling small bits of flame and this time, everyone shut their laughter up as they gawked at the sight; yup, Dawn was pretty mad. I grabbed the damped towel that was sitting right next to me, the same towel that Dawn used to dry her hair off. I wrapped it around my hand, covering it as I stood up and went over to Dawn. I used it to put the fire out, without hurting her.

Dawn then moved away from me and looked at me. She asked, "Why are you patting my head with a towel?"

I simply said as if it was normal, "Oh, your hair is on fire"

"Ohhh… put it out" she ordered me.

"I am putting it out…"

"Well, do it faster"

"Then I might break your neck"

"Don't then"

"Don't what?"

"Don't break my neck!"

"Then I'll do it slow"

"I just told you to go faster"

"You told me not to…" I trailed off when I finally caught on of what she was actually doing to me. I said, "You're just trying to annoy to death, huh?"

"Hmm… yeah pretty much" figures. She continued, "However, you're already dead"

I rolled my eyes at her and just continued patting out the fire with the damp towel. The fire was put out; it didn't take long for them to react. Actually, Embry was the first to react. He stood up and quickly went over to her side; he inspected her before he would ask a question. I was guessing he was going to ask how she did that, however it wasn't what I assumed.

He asked her, "Are you all right?" I was actually surprised he asked her that. Usually, from other slaying families they would ask her if there was some trick to it, or even vampires that we had encountered and killed, asked the same thing… but no… He asked if she was alright.

I see Dawn's surprised look as well before she uttered out, "Yeah…yeah, I'm fine…"

I see her cheeks turning slightly pink as she and Embry stared through each others' eyes. I stepped back a bit and looked between them with my eyes. I could feel what Dawn was feeling right now… she seemed… flushed. My eyebrow raised at her as I thought out what was she thinking?

She must have gotten my message because she looked at me then at Embry, then she looked down. Wait a minute… is she blushing? Dawn had her head back up again, no longer flustered but I saw her glance at me sharply before changing her attention to everyone else. I know that glance; it meant f-you.

Time to get back on the topic. "Alright, alright," I said. "Now you see proof that she is a slayer-"

"What exactly is a slayer?" Emmett asked. I sighed; I guess I'll have to start from the beginning. **(Note: this information of slayers is very vital to know!)**

"You see," I started. "Long ago, just around the time vampires and werewolves were created…maybe 50,000 years ago? Not sure, but it was the age when vampires and werewolves first came around… there were only a few of them all over the world but they were catastrophic as they hunt human farmers and nomads. One farmer whom had this power… unfortunately, no one knew what it was but he created another race. A race that could stand against both vampires and werewolves… they were called Slayers of the undead, or underworld whichever you prefer."

"And so wait," Jasper cut me off. "How come we have never heard of this?"

"That's why Dawn said we would tell you but then we would have to curse you," I explained. "No one is supposed to know and if someone did, we would either curse them to not speak of it in front of other people that do not know, or if it gets out of hand…we would have to kill them" All their faces were with looks shock and appalled, and some had no expressions as they kept their feelings inside. I continued, "That is why no one knows of the Slayers… not even the Volturi…"

"What else can Slayers do?" Embry asked, not to me but to Dawn.

Dawn gave this hard look before saying, "Shen, you explain… I can't explain it as well as you can, sorry"

"Alright," I said and-wait a minute… did she just apologized to me?! …ignoring that. "Slayers have many abilities; they have similar strengths to vampires and werewolves but not that much, which is why they are also granted powers in order to even up the odds. The use of items to harm a vampire and a werewolf varies from weapons to magic to mental abilities, and even to physically enhanced skills, but it depends on each family. For example, the Riddle family; their use of item would be magic"

"So every family member gets awesome powers? Sweet!" Seth remarked.

I smiled slightly and remarked, "Not every family member… actually, only the first born children are allowed to have the Slayer's blood whether they would be twins, or triplets as long as they are first to be born… however second born children and below that will be normal humans…" I asked myself, am I giving too much information? It feels like I want to give more information, but I think that's Dawn's feeling, wanting me to show off how cool it is to be a slayer. Yeah… the vampires get to be hunted.

Edward smirked slightly at my thought and asked, "Are there more?" You want me to say more of it? How cruel of you.

His smirk widened a bit as I replied, "Yes, there's more… Slayers are immune to vampire venom and werewolf infection" I see their eyes widened in surprise. I continued, "And Slayers have a scent, a one main scent that's defiantly passed down from one generation to the next. In this case, Riddle family's scent would be Gardenias…"

I could see them sniffing and I snickered a bit as Dawn humph in dissatisfaction. Emmett spoke out, "I don't smell anything from her…" Realization dawn to all of them.

"…She doesn't smell like…well you know…she smells…normal to us," Esme stuttered out. Slayers are not food so their blood has no scent and no taste, but they all have a scent… well for the exception of Dawn.

Some of them were still trying to catch the scent of Gardenias and Dawn noticed this, and she activated her scent. She breathes in and out, and then a burst of wonderful Gardenias fragrance was spread all over room. Everyone jerked from the smell, and the result of the scent was to lure vampires and werewolves. Dawn deactivates it when she sees everyone coming closer to her.

"Okay people," she said. "Back to your original places! I am not Febreeze, you know!" (**L**...**O**...**L**)

Small bursts of laughter were heard, and even I laughed at her comment. I remembered that commercial when humans would smell the car seat, the floor, and the curtains just because they sprayed Febreeze in it. Of course, Dawn being silly, she also copied their tactics only this time, with her new Labrador(mentioned from the last chapter). Sadly, I too had to try it and believe me, the dog actually smell good at that time. Surprise, surprise.

"I think that's about it," I said. "If I forgot anything else, I'll explain it"

"Alright, explain this," Edward said. "Why is there a connection with you two? Like you can feel what she's feeling and know what she's thinking…same goes with Dawn…" Oh crap, why did we have to meet a mind reader?

I felt myself tense up as I tried calming down, but for some reason I couldn't. Explaining this reason as to why I am somewhat connected to Dawn wasn't that imperative, so there must be something else as to why I am panicking like a chicken trying to cross a street. I look at Dawn and I saw her with eyes wide; her body froze immediately. She must have felt something but what?

She quickly regained her composure but the panic was still there. She said to Edward, "Look, we would love to tell you how we started off with diapers but we got to go now!"My eyes narrowed, knowing what exactly was going on.

* * *

**Dawn's POV**

I tensed up immediately when I sensed something; I know my senses well enough. Shen forgot to mention that Slayers have senses… they can sense when they are in danger, or if there were any vampires and werewolves nearby. Right now, I can feel that I am in danger as well as feeling a vampire—no… _vampires'_ presence_s_….

I tried to remain calm but I couldn't. We have to go now. I turned to Edward and told him that we got to go now. Shen and I still had time to leave before the Cullen's and the pack of wolves would be involved with our problems.

"Bye People's!" I said as I ran over to Shen and grabbed his hand. He too reacted as we both made our way to the front door but then Leah and Embry blocked us. Really, I could go past through Leah but not Embry…and it looks like Shen could past through him but not Leah. What the heck is this feeling?!

"Ugh! Move! Both of you!" I said and I could see them recoil a bit but they stand their ground. There's no time! We need to go, or else they'll be here any minute!

Suddenly, we all heard a gasp and we all turned to the smallest out of us. Alice. She was staring blankly at something as if she was seeing something else. Then she blinked, she was back to reality. I see Edward's face contorted into fear as Alice stuttered out, "…Newborns…" My eyes widened, realizing that it was what I thought to be; Rafail and his troops were coming.

She then turned to me and asked, "Are they a-after you two?" Shen and I both nodded with head lows. Jasper, I believe, went over to her and held her shoulders.

"What's going on?" he asked her.

And she said, "…Two vampires…are leading a troop of newborns…"

"How many?" Jacob asked in high alert.

"…40…40 newborns…" Edward said and everyone's eyes widened. It looks like they know how strong a newborn is, and who wouldn't know how strong a newborn is. However, fighting off 40 of them seemed so suicidal.

"Look! Shen and I will be heading south so we could divert their direction!" I announced. "They won't be bothering anyone in this town as long as we go" And with that, I tried to leave again, but then Leah and Embry stepped up, making me stop. They looked more adamant to have us stay.

I turned to look at everyone else's expression and I was surprised actually. They all had this determined looks on their faces; they wanted to fight, and for what? Shen too, had noticed this. We were both asking ourselves… why? Why would they want to help us?

"That's not happening," Embry remarked as let out a low growl and Leah added. "We'll get rid of them…"

The thought of them helping us and highly, possibly getting hurt enraged me, and I guess it did the same to Shen. We both shouted out, "No!"

They looked at us with surprised looks; Embry was the first to react. "And why not?"

"It's our problem, not yours!" I said.

"Please… let me help you!"

"It's none of your business!" I spat out and his body started shaking in anger.

Things went a little chaos when I said that; it all happened so quickly. Shen pulled me away and got me on his back as he jumped 4 meters away form Embry. In an instant, Embry turned into a werewolf, growling and snarling at Shen and I; he was getting ready to attack. Yup, the chemistry between he and I is definitely over.

"Embry, don't! Calm down!" Jacob shouted in a command form that worked so well. Embry shook his head when he realized what he was almost about to do. Guilt was all over his eyes as he back up a few steps… whining in sorrow. It looks like he was trying to say sorry.

I just glared at him and harshly said, "Bye." I did a hand sign and cast a spell, "_Teleport!_"

Then we were gone…

* * *

**A/N:****You know, you got to love conflict...even though it's small... I just need help on making a conflict with Shen and Leah. Of course P.L.K.A.F.(_Perfect love Kills All Fear_**** (you have a very long username!)) .... which from now I shall call _Plkaf_, pronouced as _PLuh-Kuhf_! had a very nice idea, which I will tweak a bit. I will make many subplots in this one, and one of them would Plkaf's idea. Her idea is about Embry and the guys trying to separate Dawn from Shen; Shen is doing all he could to stay with Dawn, but that gave Leah the impression that Shen loved Dawn than her, which could be a major conflict between her and Shen, including the conflict of a vampire/werewolf imprint pair. So yeah...I'll explain all of it later but next chapter is the fighting! I LOVE YOU _PLKAF_!**

Chinese Proverb

_"Man with one chopstick goes hungry"_

If you have read the message above this line, please review for this amazing story!

Thank you and have a good day!

Brought to you by L.O.L. and "I Will Review Because I Care"


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:Hello! Here's the Battle! Actually, it's very short battle...like lame battle by luck.**

**To PLKAF: Yes, Shen and Dawn are very close and I'll reveal it later on as to why they are very close and why they always have to stay together.** Thank you for reviewing!

**To SAT(Sailor Alpha Tomboy): Please more than one word? :(**

* * *

**3rd POV**

Everyone remained frozen when Dawn and Shen had disappeared, then they all began worrying, besides for Leah and Embry, who were panicking. "We need to go after them!" Leah shouted out. "It's our job to protect, isn't it?"

Rosalie countered back, "We don't even know where they are right now! And Alice can't see because you two had to imprint on them! Besides, it's their fault that Forks is now in danger! And the chances of the Volturi coming here is a high chance! Why should we help them?"

"Take it back!"

"Take what back?"

"It's not his fault! Say it!" It didn't go unnoticed that Leah was only defending Shen.

Rosalie just glared at her and spat the words out. "It's THEIR fault!"

"Keep talking Blondie you might loose more than just brain cells"

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Go rot in hell!"

"Fine, you'll be joining me soon anyway!"

"Haven't you ever heard of the movie All Dogs go to heaven?"

"Unless they're werewolves then they fall from heaven and down to hell! Who knows? You might just be lucky to find some bones to chew on-"

"Enough!" Carlisle interrupted as he stepped between Leah and Rosalie since they went too close at each other. "Arguing here is not going to help us!"

"Carlisle is right," Sam said. "For now, our main topic is to prevent any newborns from destroying Forks-"

"_Don't you know how to teleport at all!?_"

"_Hey! Is it my fault that I can't control this power of mine?_"

"_Dawn! We went from here to Seattle, to the North Pole, and then back here!_"

Everyone in the house stood there all confused before they could run to the windows and the doors from the left side of the room. There, outside they see Shen and Dawn arguing… Leah opened the front door as she and wolf-Embry stepped out and watched their imprints argue more.

**

* * *

**

**Shen's POV**

Truthfully, there are times when I hate her powers. One thing is that we get hurt… other things it would be an uncontrollable force. Just a while ago we were just in the Cullen mansion but when we teleported we were in Seattle, I think. Then we teleport again and we ended up in the North Pole. We're trying hard to go to California right now and it's not working! Dawn does it again and we're back to square 1.

…We're right outside the Cullen's house, isn't this so sad?

I looked back to see Leah standing there by the door; I realized that leaving her hurt me than I thought it would. Why is she making me feel this way?

"Like I said! It's not my fault-ah!" I didn't let her finish as I grabbed her and pulled her on my back then I went running off. I headed southwest while looking at my compass that was dangling around my neck with a chain. I knew this would always come in handy.

"Uhh… Shen?" Dawn called out to me and I responded. "What?"

"It's just-AAAHH! TREE!" she shouted out and I quickly dodged it by swerving to the right.

"Whoa, that was so close!"

"You were saying?" I said and she snapped her fingers. "Oh yeah, that's right, you know that-whoa!" What now?!

"What is it?" I asked her and she whispered out, "That's a lot of wolves…" I looked back in a fraction of a second and saw about 10 of them gaining on us, including the Cullen's… but wait… I counted all of them, even the really young ones. There were 17 of the shapeshifters…what of the other 7? For sure, Leah and Embry weren't there behind us so that meant…

"Dawn!" I called out to her and she responded. "Yeah? What?"

"Make me jump or something!" I said.

"Uhh okay… I order you to jump, Shen!" I twitched in annoyance. This isn't a really good time to joke around.

"I meant a spell!"

"Ohhh! That made much more sense!"

"I swear you should be blonde!"

"Oh shut it, tree hugger" I rolled my eyes at her as she removed her right hand form my shoulder as she cast a spell.

"_Transfer…_" She started out to say getting her magic right this time. Up ahead, I see the other seven shapeshifters. I could recognize Leah, Embry, Sam, and Jacob; the other two might be Seth, Paul, and Quil, not sure. It was the prefect timing to cast the spell

Dawn shouted out, "_Ricochet!_"

OH GOD NOT THAT ONE!

"NOT THAT!" I screamed out but it was too late. It started; I could feel the heat rising from my feet. I looked at the wolves in front of me as they close in. "Get out of the way now!" I shouted out, mainly concerned for Leah. They looked me strangely before seeing the steam that was coming out of my feet. They evaded away from our path and in an instant, I went flying.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Both Dawn and I screamed loudly, before long we hit something hard and went through it.

Oh…it was a tree.

"SHEEEN!" Dawn screamed out to me. "YOU KILLED A TREE!"

"IT WILL GO TO HEAVEN!" I screamed back. Then we both screamed more and it didn't take long when we hit another one and this time we began tumbling downhill and splash unto the cold shallow river. It didn't affect me, but it did to someone else.

"AAAAAAAHH! COOOLD!!" Dawn screamed as she got up and ran to the shore. I slowly followed behind her, silently.

I'll tell you one thing; I've been with the Riddles for so many generations ever since I was turned into a vampire. It was the time period when Heraclius became Emperor in Constantinople as the Persian Empire was attempting the takeover of the Byzantine civilization, maybe approximately 610 C.E. .... so I've been around for over 2000 years… ugh not sure about the right age but hey, who's counting?

* * *

**Dawn's POV**

I started poking Shen's forehead and he still won't respond; he had been standing there like a statue while I was freezing my butt here. Seriously, it's like he's in his other world… reminiscing of the days the first time he met the slaying Riddles family…

I looked in closer to see his thoughts. Yup, he's definitely reminiscing of the old medieval times. I think my who-knows-how-many-greats ancestor, Jules Riddle, was the one that cursed Shen and got him to work with the family business. Eventually, Shen grew attached of it and can't seem to leave. I'm glad for that.

"Shen…you know, you love me, right?" I asked out and he spoke softly, "Dawn… there are times when I love the trees more than you…" (Burn!)

I gawked at him and called him, "Antagonist"

"Pre-scholar"

"Feudist"

"Tree-discriminator"

"Biased"

"Flunker"

"Sexist"

"What are-"

"Illusionist"

"Oi, you're-"

"Racist"

"Okay, Enough-"

"Pessimist!"

"…"

I squealed. "I won!"

We then heard the thumping of feet on the ground; they were close. Shen reacted faster than I did as he hoisted me on his back again and we went running off. We evaded many trees but they were still catching up. I told Shen, "Shen! Jump on trees like the ninjas from Naruto!"

Shen turned his head to give me this look, saying, "What?"

"Just do it!"

"Why?"

"Because it'll be very thrilling! I mean come on! We're getting chase by a pack of werewolves and a coven of vampires! It's like a Scooby-Doo Chase scene!"

There was a slight pause before Shen replied, "…You want to do a 'jumping on trees scene' from a show called Naruto, and now you're comparing it with a Scooby-Doo Chase scene?"

"Yeah, you're the actor, I'm the music, now go!" I ordered. I could hear Shen grunt in reply as he jumped high above the trees and landed on a branch softly. Wow, being a vampire has its benefits, then he started jumping from tree to tree. OMG! I AM IN NARUTO!

I started singing the Scooby-Doo theme song but kind of tweaked the lyrics, "What's new Shenyuan Lu? They're coming after you! It includes me, oh, that's so true! They see us, Shenyuan Lu! But we're gonna make it through-!"

"DAWN!" Shen called out my name, getting annoyed by the song. I laughed hysterically and I was about to finish the song when I saw two newborn vampires right in front of us.

I finished the song, "Watch out, Shenyuan Lu!!!!" (…**L…O…L**…)

Before the vampires could tackle us, Shen dropped down from the branch and I see the vampires accidentally hit it each other. Wow, that only happens in cartoon network. "Run!!" I yelled and Shen ran following the compass direction to Southwest…wait, the compass? NOOO!

"SHEN WAIT! NOT THERE-!" It was too late. We got into a clearing and in front of us were them… Rafail and Lorea along with the other troops of newborn vampires.

Rafail chuckled evilly, "Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

We both froze as fear slowly crept inside of us; it was Rafail's power. Right now, I was shaking and Shen stood frozen. "Dawn… what's going on?" Shen asked, trying to force out the words.

"T-the…compass…needle…switch magne-netic…f-fields…"

"…why…?"

"…I-it's... a…magic c-compass…" That's what I have been trying to tell him earlier while we were running and before I cast that ricochet spell. You see, the compass he's wearing is a magic compass. Not really magic, but just this awesome trick. If you dump it in cold water, it will switch magnetic fields. So instead of heading to Southwest, we went to Northeast.

We both tried to move in our position but we couldn't…God I was too scared! We were both too scared! Ugh! If only I could cast the Immunity spell right now!

I felt Shen's arm shaking a bit, what is he doing? I forced myself too look down and I see his hand reaching into his pocket. Rafail sees this as he quickly reacted. "Stop him now!" he ordered. And 5 newborn vampires jumped right at us.

Oh crap…

Suddenly, they came in… the werewolves…

* * *

**Shen's POV**

I was reaching for the needle in my pocket; this needle is very strong and could get through the strong granite skin of a vampire. The reason I'm getting it out is because the needle was mixed with a serum in it. This serum can neutralize the powers and abilities of a vampire, also, negating effects that would affect a vampire from other powers. It will last for a minute or less.

This serum is called a Molecular Somatooxidation Neutralization, abbreviated as MSN…I know… MSN is that Microsoft Network.

"Stop him now!" Rafail had ordered, and 5 vampires jumped right at us. Oh crap…

There was a loud bark and I would like to turn around to see who it was but I can't. However, they did all jump at the attacking newborn vampires; it was them, the werewolves. Wow, they catch on really fast.

Five of them jumped right at the newborn vampires, and seven more werewolves joined them in ripping them apart…that…is creepy…

The fear wavered inside of me as I was able to move my hand properly. I grabbed the needle from my pocket and then stabbed it with my leg. I let out a small cry because…seriously, it stung! I mean it shouldn't hurt as much but it does! That's how the serum worked. Instantly, the fear inside of me disappeared as I quickly stabbed Dawn with the needle too.

"Ow!" she shouted out. "Shen! That hurt-!"

"Spell, now!" I said.

"Oh yeah! Umm… _Multi-transfer: Immunity!_"

Multi-transfer: immunity… Wait multi-transfer? That meant, she was giving it all to, not only us, but the werewolves and the Cullen's.

A flash of small orb lights came out from Dawn and transferred into me; the rest of the orbs went straight into the wolves and the Cullen's. They were confused for a bit, but then Rafail got their attention.

"How about a compromise?" He suggested. "Give us the girl and the vampire and we won't have to go after all of you as well" All the newborn vampires retreated to their original positions as all of us stood in our positions.

Carlisle shouted out, "If you all don't leave, the Volturi will be hearing this!" No, that won't work.

Lorea and Rafail started laughing at him. Lorea shouted back, "The Volturi? What could the Volturi do? And even if you did tell the Volturi, doesn't that mean you'll breaking the Slayer's Law"

The Law… That law is the most crucial rule to be obeyed. Carlisle turned to us confused of the law because we forgot to mention it. Dawn sighed as she explained, "Okay, see, this is a number 1 law to all Slayers, werewolves, and vampires… Never tell the highs positions, like the Volturi, of our secret… or else anyone who is included and anyone you are connected to: friends and families, even a stranger that you just met, will all die…"

"Are you kidding me?" Rosalie asked, who was outraged, and Dawn shook her head.

"Nope," she said, popping the P. "That's the law the ancestors had lay upon…See, that's why we cursed vampires to keep their mouths shut but then we heard about Aro's power to see within vampires' minds, so now we're very extra-careful"

"Enough!" Rafail shouted out. "Last Chance!"

Everything was silent until then, they went on attack position. I was surprised; they were willing to fight for us? They barely even know us. Right beside me, was Leah growling at Rafail, and Embry too, who was at my other side.

"Fine then!" Rafail shouted as he raised his hand high, getting ready to order his troops to fight.

There were–counting 17 werewolves, 8 vampires, and 1 slayer–twenty-six of us. Now on Rafail's side–counting Rafail, Lorea, and there were 38 of them, minus 4, 34 since four of the newborn vampires were killed, one survived–there are 36 of them. A 10 difference. Oh, never mind. Two newborn vampires from before came back and joined them. So... 38 vs. 26, I like the odds…hint sarcasm, Edward.

My power is still out; I need 30 more seconds, maybe then I'll be able to halve their numbers. I just need Dawn's mouth to stall time, just 30 more seconds for the serum to go away. Dawn seems to find my distress and decided to help me stall time.

"WAIT!" Dawn screamed out. "I HAVE A PROPOSITION!" …Ow…she didn't need to yell…

29, 28, 27, 26…

"What is this proposition you have?" Rafail asked and Dawn grinned like an idiot.

"Weeelll… you seee…" she said, making her words like legato.

25, 24, 23, 22…

"Out with it, girl! We don't have all day!" Lorea shouted.

"I have something that might interest Caelum!" Dawn shouted out.

21, 20, 19, 18…

Rafail scoffed. "I doubt that!"

"No really! It's this powerful gem, and if I give it to you guys, you will have to leave us alone!"

By this time, everyone was confused as to why we were stalling right now, I see Edward's eyebrow raised as if wanting to know what the point of this was. I said to him mentally that it's something to be shown and not to be told.

17, 16, 15, 14…

"This is a trap, Rafail!" Lorea shouted. Oh, we need some one else to play along.

"No it's not!" Dawn shouted back.

"No don't do it!" Edward had shouted and I look back a bit surprised. "Dawn! You can't give them that! You know what would happen!" Yes! Keep stalling time!

Everyone had now turned to Edward, wanting to know what they were talking about. They see Edward's eyebrows rise a bit and I think they got the message because soon Alice became… a little over-dramatic.

"NOO! Dawn! Do you have any idea how powerful that stone is? You can't give it to them to save your butt!" Alice screamed.

13, 12, 11, 10…

By this time, Lorea and Rafail were beginning to believe this stone. Everyone played along, well except the wolves, I don't think they get it yet.

"I have to!" Dawn shouted back. "I'm tired of getting captured since the day I was born!"

"Alright! Where is this stone?" Rafail asked loudly.

8, 7, 6, 5…

"No! Dawn please don't!" Esme shouted out pleadingly. Wow, she's good at this.

"I'm sorry Esme," Dawn said as she got off my back and stepped up a few steps in front of me. "The stone is…" she started off.

4, 3, 2, 1…

Then she yelled it out, "UP! YOUR!ASS!"

The shock on Rafail's face was priceless; I tried my best to hold my laughter in and so did everyone else. Sadly, they all let out some laughs and snorts. Rafail's face then contorted into such anger and frustration. Oh boy…

"GET THEM!" He yelled out and instantly, all the newborn vampires jumped at us. The Cullen's and the werewolves were ready to jump at them but I was fast. I quickly got in front of them and faced the newborn vampires; they were confused of my actions when I suddenly sucked in a lot of air.

I got ready to blow them away…or freeze them in this matter

* * *

**Dawn's POV**

Shen quickly got in front of the others and then, he sucked in a lot of air. Yes! The MSN serum wore off!

You see, Shen has this power…well, actually more of a power, this was something that he was born with…

"FREEZE THEM!" I yelled out loud and strong then when he opened his mouth and blew out, instead of air coming out, it was ice; ice came out of his mouth.

Yes, everyone's faces were shocked even Rafail's since this is the first time that we're actually showing Shen's power. A long stream of ice came out and began to freeze the newborn vampires. They all cried and scream in agony as their bodies began to turn to ice.

Now let me tell you this, this isn't like in the cartoons when you're frozen, you can still break the ice. No! Shen's ice power… he could turn anything into ice…I mean by even granite stone can turn exactly nothing but ice. So what once was a stone is now an ice that will melt into the simplest of water. It's dangerous, very dangerous, because if he freezes a person's hand then it will spread and freeze the rest of the body. Yeah, scary.

However, it has a flaw. Although it's quite fast, vampires and werewolves are still faster so it can be dodged from long range. For now, only half of the newborn vampires were frozen. 18 survived, and the other 18 didn't.

Shen closed his mouth after the burst of ice was gone. He breathes in through his nose and then out of his mouth, his lips shaping into O. He was getting ready to attack if needed too.

It was silent between both sides before Rafail called out, "Fall back!" And they started running away.

I laughed and screamed out, "RAFAA-EEL! YOU FAA-EEEL!" I got a couple of snorts and laughs from that joke I made. **(Joke: Rafail! You fail! Get it? Fail? Lol, I crack my self up.)**

"THIS ISN'T OVER!" he shouted back.

"Should we go after them?" Emmett asked.

"No… They'll come back for us…" Shen said then suddenly he started coughing as he used his fist to pump his chest, trying to get rid of something. We all stood there confused…can a vampire choke?

"Dude, what's wrong?" I asked, going over to him.

"I froze my throat…" he answered timidly and I burst out laughing.

"You froze your throat? What? Did you choke on a snowball?" I asked him jokingly and most of us began to laugh. Shen just gave me a look of annoyance and then he proceeded to poke my side twice.

EEP!

I squealed loudly as I ran over to my werewolf of grey and dark spots. "Embrryyyy…he poooke meee agaaaaiin!" I whined, wrapping around the animal's neck.

Groooooowwwlll…

Everyone stood still as they look directly at Dawn. She was staring blankly at something before she looked down and placed her hand on her stomach. "Are you hungry?" Shen asked me and I answered, "Yeah, our baby is hungry"

The shock on everyone's faces was hilariously fantastic! It seems Edward had already caught on with my lie and Shen too as he shook his head and sighs. However, two of the wolves, Leah and Embry, I believe went running off. I didn't know what just happened but they were shaking…in anger?

I was a bit hurt as to why Embry just left… was it something I said?

"Wait, I thought you two were siblings!" Emmett pointed out and Rosalie looked at Shen and me disgustedly.

"Umm… yeah we are," I said. "Not by blood…"

"So…you two are…" Emmett trailed off and I was still confused by what he meant.

Shen sighed and said, "No, we don't have a baby!" …Ohhh! They took us seriously?! Don't they know me for the past hour?

I laughed. "Baby? Oh no! With Shen? Gross!"

Emmett got more frustrated when he got more confused. "Then why'd you say the baby?"

"Ohhh! My baby is a stomach," I said. "Shen's the father because he feeds it; inside joke, people."

I can see everyone wearing this look like saying, 'You got to be kidding', or the sarcastic 'Oh wow!'

Yup… that's how I am… Dawn Riddle.

And you know what's worse? I'm starting to get attached to this place…

* * *

**Next chapter will be much more...complicated... more info about the Slayers. Maybe some Shen and Leah alone time, and maybe a fight with Embry and Dawn. I can see it now! CONFLICT!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

PLEASE CHECK OUT THIS **AWESOME WEBSITE** THAT MY FRIEND(The original Shen) WENT ON TO!

IT'S CALLED **_TWILIGHT AMAZING_**!

The link is in my profile

**AGAIN! REVIEW!**


End file.
